


Bored Now

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is missing something...</p><p>this is a drabble, mostly just a plot bunny that I couldn't get rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.
> 
> This just wouldn't really go away. I considered extending it but don't really know if I should or where it would go.
> 
> Also, all mistakes are my own as I have no BETA. Please be kind as this is my FIRST Glee fic ever.

Sebastian was bored. Strike that, he was fucking bored, so fucking bored that he was playing Fruit Ninja on his phone in the common room of the dorms taking up a full sofa and not giving a damn if others were bitching about it. This year had becoming increasingly tedious and boring since the first semester. Heaving a huge sigh, the green eyed Senior snapped his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose muttering.

"Uh, what's with Smyth?" Eric, one of the newer members of the Warblers asked Nick with a low whispered afraid of gaining the older boys attention and wrath.

Glancing up, Nick snorted and sighed telling the kid as he went back to his essay. "His favorite toy got taken away." The door burst open and Jeff came through bounding for Nick.  
"KURT'S BACK!" He was beaming. "I just got the text. He landed last night and is doing the whole Glee thing today and family thing last night so he's OURS tonight. I got him to agree to come to my party." The boy was manic in his joy.

Eyes narrowing Nick scowled. "Did Thad give you gummy bears in Spanish again?" At Jeff's contrite look the other boy began muttering methods of killing Thaddeus until the sound of the door to the common room shutting silenced them. Looking around both Nick and Jeff started laughing. 

Almost ten minutes later a rather confused looking Hunter entered the room searching the various chairs and sofa's. Taking pity on him Nick put his chin in his hand. "Sebastian's not here. He's left the grounds to play with his favorite toy while it's in town." Looking at Jeff he sighs. "Think either of them has figured it out yet?" 

When Jeff's eyes light up he begins texting quickly. 

NIFF1: {Kurtie don't tell Seb about you and Blaine! TRUST ME!!!}

KURTIE: {Why shouldn't I tell him? How does he not know? I'd have thought he'd have jumped Blaine the instant his status went single.}

"Hu, he has a point. How does Sebastian not know about them being broken up? I mean when Kurt changed his status we knew instantly. I mean my phone went off and all of Dalton knew before breakfast!" Jeff frowned. "How did we keep it from Seb?"

Growling Hunter's hand slapped onto the table seeing as his last four questions had been ignored. "Hello?! Man standing here asking questions." When the three Warblers looked up with wide eyed attention he nodded, "Better. Now. One, where did Sebastian go? Two, what toy are you talking about? And three, who is broken up but Bash doesn't know?" Hunter's scowl deepened with each question.

Swallowing Nick answered, "One, Lima Bean. Two, Kurt. Three, Klaine." Standing he nodded to the door and smirked. "Questions answered. Anything else call your BFF and ask."

"Or come to the Warbler party tonight! It promises to be interesting." Jeff giggled his best evil genius laugh before Nick had him in a headlock dragging him away to find Thad.


End file.
